


After all this Time (Still into You)

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Cute, Dates, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, fite me, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: it's their anniversary, so celebrations ensue





	After all this Time (Still into You)

**Author's Note:**

> heeEEY OHHH IM BACK BABY! i have been gone so long omg my life has been in a blender lately so this had to be paused for a while. BUT(T) i am out of school (finally) so hopefully there will be more things posted more frequently. :D i used to be salty to people who didnt post things consistently, and i would be like "phshhh yea right their life cant be that busy, when i start posting things i will be always on time and consistent." yes. i regret that now (like most things lol), that i have a chaotic life. ANYwhale i will let you read now, i wrote this like yesterday in a bit of a bind so if its trash (more so than usual anyways :P), you know who to call. (ghostbusters) :D the title was inspired by Still into You by Paramore (so good omg)  
>  Kay

The planning had been happening for a while now. It had been about a week since they had discussed what they were going to do for their big day. Their anniversary. It had been almost 5 years since they had decided to pursue something together. They wanted it to be special and since none of them could decide what to do, they split up the planning. The whole thing would be three days long, an entire weekend to be together especially. 

PJ’s day was first. He got Friday, and had sectioned off the entire afternoon for their activity, allowing them all to get work done for the weekend to enjoy their time together. They all went into town together and went in different ways to run their errands. They met back at the house and got ready. They had agreed to not share anything about where they were going or what they were doing until they arrived to each location. 

As they watched PJ get ready, they noticed it was quite the voyage, involving a picnic of some kind, as there were plates and a basket along with a bottle of wine. They all piled in the car and PJ drove away from the city. They shared bits of their day, enjoying the cool breeze of the countryside and snacking on some fruit snacks that Phil was obsessed with. Once the air started getting a little thicker and salty, they knew where they were headed. PJ found a good parking spot on the edge of the Brighton Beach lot and they scrambled out. Phil was excited, running back and forth between Dan and PJ and the edge of the water. Dan was laughing at his antics, sharing a small kiss with PJ at his brilliant idea. They planted themselves in an abandoned strip of sand, glad not many people were there for some peace. It wasn’t hot enough to be getting completely into the frigid water but enough to encourage them to wade a bit. They walked a bit along the edge of the waves, chasing each other and picking up bits of shells and Dan even found a sand dollar that Phil insisted they return to its ocean family. They named him Hamlet and gently tossed him back into the water. They finally sat down to eat something, sitting in a small huddle to prevent eager seagulls from attacking their warm pasta. The food was good, the wine was great, and the company even better. The sun began to set and Phil began to wheedle Dan and PJ to stay a while longer before they went. The soft glow of dying orange and pinks dotted with purple inked their skin making them look like something out of PJ’s imagination. Both Dan and Phil looked to beautiful to not kiss right there.

They began to kiss a little more heatedly, moans rising to mingle with the salty air and drowning in rushing waves. Phil spoke up and said they should go home unless they wanted to get sand in their underwear. They packed quickly, rushing to the car to get home and continue with their promises. They got home and unpacked, dropping things as they went, not bothering to pick up after themselves, only focused on each other. Soft words, quiet noises, gentle caresses and kisses exchanged in the almost dark of their room. They were alone to be themselves. To touch like they couldn’t quite in public. They ended up nestled together, sweaty limbs tangled and bodies pressed snug. One down, two to go.

The next day it was Dan’s turn. He had planned carefully, taking his time to think things through and worry and try and not stress about it like PJ and Phil begged him to. But he did because he was Dan and he like things to be perfect, especially when it came to his boys. PJ and Phil had been curled up on the couch, PJ knitting and Phil reading a book with the cat on his lap. Dan came in from the gaming room were he had been finalizing things and announced that he was ready. The went to the zoo, looking at all the animals that Phil gushed over, “Let’s get a flamingo, Dan!” “Ooh look at the koalas I want to just hold one forever!” “Look, this bobcat looks like PJ.” 

They watched with intense fondness, admiring the sparkle in his eyes and how energetic he became. Then they left to get ice cream and walk in the park, enjoying the fresh air and warm sun. Dan nearly dropped his chocolate soft serve when he saw PJ licking up a stripe of white cream off his arm that had dripped from his cone. His pink tongue swiped against his lightly tanned skin, and Dan felt a little violated. PJ made obscene eye contact and Dan knew he would remind him of that later. They went to a pet store and looked at the small animals, Phil had a ferret climbing all over him as he laughed and PJ took pictures, and Dan looked at the puppies that were wriggling in a glass cage. After prying Phil from the minnow tank, they went to get dinner at a little Italian place a quarter block from the flat.

After consuming delicious plates of chicken smothered in sauce and cheese, and getting riled up by Phil licking his fork and making dangerous noises, and PJ speaking in fluent Italian to the waiter, they went back home. Dan gave no preamble, stripping and offering himself quickly. His submissive side didn’t every really come out, normally it took many hours of coaxing, or teasing, or some kind of chastity punishment to get him to beg or whine like he was now. But it was worth all the practice and planning he had gone through. It was totally worth it. Two down, one to go.

The final day was Phil’s. This was the most on edge they had been, the suspense of what he might or might not plan was killer. Out of the three, he was more spontaneous, and his planning skills were very intricate and sometimes illegible. But he seemed to be very relaxed and not quite so hyper as he might have been. Granted, the blowjob PJ had dropped to his knees in the shower to give him might have had something to do with it. Maybe. He took them to a bookshop just a ways into the city, small and quaint, and smelling like chicken broth run by an older lady with a soft voice and warm eyes. PJ was gone the moment they entered, eyes glazed and distant as he paged reverently through different books, lost in the world of his creative mind. PJ bought a bookmark and a notebook for his video planning stuff and they went on. They got bubble tea and Phil pulled them to the London Eye. they got in and enjoyed the view, exchanging small kisses at the top which made Dan and Phil a little misty eyed for their first kiss. They came back down and they went to a jazz performance in a dusty old bar with cool street signs and funky candles. The crowd was not too huge, and they got nice seats near the stage and had a great time listening to the soothing music and sipping fruity drinks.

When they got home, Phil surprised them by bringing out a casserole that was amazing. He admitted to having help from his mother, but they were blown away. They ate in the balcony, the night air warm enough to keep them from freezing, and the stars that began to appear winking down at them. They had silly conversations, from Pokemon, to UFOs, to what superpowers they wanted, to how Tom Holland had made them all bawl their eyes out. They cleared up and got ready for bed, settling together in the huge bed they shared, Dan and PJ bickering over the sheets until they gave in and kissed to shut each other up. Normally things got heated very quickly, but tonight it slowed down. They took their time, and enjoyed every moment, savoring every sensation.

It couldn’t have been a better way to celebrate their love.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i hope you liked it and that it wasn't too bad, as i tried to go for a longer story and sometimes that makes it a little less good. :/ follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester, and comment and kudos if you liked this story! :DDD  
>  DFTBA,  
>  Kay


End file.
